


Apple Incident (COMIC)

by TheGrinningKitten



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Comic, Fan Comics, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26081563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGrinningKitten/pseuds/TheGrinningKitten
Summary: The twins' duty was to protect the apples of the Tree of Feelings. An awfully big expectation for a couple of kids, and it gets even worse when an argument leaves Nightmare alone for a day...An alternative interpretation of the beginnings of the DreamTale story. Not canon-compliant.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 119





	Apple Incident (COMIC)

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This comic features deaths of minor characters, violence, mild body horror, drugging, bullying, mental and physical abuse.


End file.
